


this is where the world ends

by mashimero



Series: Theories of the Tauri'i [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the ending of the world, the team is still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is where the world ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short Record of Outmoded Concepts and Theories of the Tauri'i](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1554) by pogrebin. 



> Companion to pogrebin's fic. Done for the Livejournal artword community.

  



End file.
